


No One Died

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, Save Victoria Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick recruits Sharon into his kill-hydra team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Died

Sharon didn’t jump. She was a professional spy, jumping would look stupid. Plus this wasn’t the first time she’d caught someone relaxing in her apartment without an invite. She wouldn’t deny that she was surprised. She had vivid memories of Nick dying not too long ago, yet here he was, fit as a fiddle, drinking her good brandy. He toasted her silently.

“You look surprisingly well for a zombie,” she quipped, shedding her jacket.

“Please. I prefer ghost. How have you been?”

Well, her wife was dead, so… Maybe he hadn’t heard. “Oh, you know. Same old. And yourself?”

He shrugged and hauled himself up. “Rogers didn’t tell you, did he?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Are you mad at me?”

“No, sir.”

“Because you only call me sir when you’re mad at me.”

She kept her face blank. Why would she be mad? All he’d done was let his goddaughter mourn him for a month. Nothing wrong with that. Yeah, she was mad, but she understood. She’d be less mad if she could talk to Victoria about it, but she couldn’t.

“As long as you’re not mad, I have a favor to ask. Or a proposition, whichever will get you to listen.”

She raised her eyebrows, indicating for him to continue.

“Hydra is thriving and smothering my backup plan. If I’m going to fix that, I’ll need all the help I can get. Help me out?”

“Okay.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

 

“Before we go in, I should warn you. I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh really?”

“More like a confession to make.”

“Oh really.”

They were directly under a wide grassy clearing, because Nick had a talent for secret safe-houses. He opened the door and Sharon walked into a furnished meeting area. It looked comfortable. Must be one of the long-term bases.

With dramatic flair that Sharon had never seen in her before, Victoria gracefully swiveled around in her chair to face her. Sharon froze. She could see Victoria biting down on a grin.

“Surprise,” said Nick. “Also, sorry.”

“Oh my God.”  Tears welled up in her eyes. Victoria stood up just in time to catch Sharon as she threw herself at her wife and kissed her. “I love you,” Sharon choked into her shoulder.

“I love you too,” said Victoria. “But try to compose yourself before-“

“Is she here yet?” asked Jasper as he wheeled himself into the room.

“Oh my God! What the hell? How many people didn’t die?” Sharon exclaimed as she ran to Jasper. She had to crouch to hug him, and she had to be very gentle, but he grinned and pulled her in for a bear hug.

“How are you coping in that?” Sharon asked as she stood up, indicating the wheel chair.

“Getting used to it.”

“He’s a terror,” Victoria said.

Sharon went back to Nick and hugged him tight around the middle.

“You’re not mad?”

“You're such a jerk. I love you.”


End file.
